The Secret's Out
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: Kurt writes his secrets and feelings in his journal. When his secrets about his new best friend from a rival school get out, his life may be changed forever. Loosely based on Never Been Kissed. Klaine.
1. Sectionals

The Secret's Out

Hi fellow Gleeks! FanFicFangirl here! This is my first ever Glee fanfiction. It's loosely based on Never Been Kissed but I made quite a few changes. Please feel free to review. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee.

Chapter 1: Sectionals

Kurt's POV

"Guess what I've got!" Mr Schue said whilst walking in to the choir room.

"Is it pizza?" Brittany suggested.

"No, we just had lunch!" Santana replied.

"I have the names of the glee clubs we'll be competing with at sectionals! Drumroll please Finn." Mr Schue continued. Finn then did a drumroll.

"From Westerville, Ohio, the all boys acapella choir, the Dalton Academy Warblers." Mr Schue announced.

"Ok, a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." Santana jokingly said.

Usually, I just ignore the jokes but I just wasn't in the mood today.

"Who's the other team, Mr Schue?" Artie asked.

"From the Continuing Education Program in Warren Township, the Hipsters." Mr Schue said.

"What's a Continuing Education Program?" I asked.

"It's basically a place where people can go to finish their education." Mr Schue replied.

"You guys seem pretty excited, right?" Mr Schue asked. We all agreed. "Well, why don't we do a mashup competition to get us in the competitive spirit, boys versus girls."

Boys versus girls, that's _so _creative.

"What does the winner get?" Finn asked.

"The winning team gets to pick one of the numbers we do for sectionals!" Mr Schue replied, "Ok, boys on the left, girls on the right." He continued.

I went on to the girls side, I feel like they accept me a bit more and would like my ideas better.

"Kurt, boys' side." Mr Schue said.

Great.

"Ok, boys, I think we can win this, without taking performance enhancers now that Will's crazy ex wife's gone." I said, "I think we should do a medley of songs from one of the greatest musicals of all time: Wicked. With my knowledge and expertise, we'll definitely win."

"That's a bit girly isn't it Kurt?" Puck said, "I think we should do something a little bit more manly and rockstar. Maybe the Rolling Stones?" he continued.

"Maybe we could mash together Jumping Jack Flash with Moves Like Jagger, I love Maroon 5!" Artie suggested.

"Good idea dude!" Puck replied.

I knew my ideas weren't going to be noted so I just sat at the back of the room and read the rest of Patti LuPone's new book.

"Dude, if you're not going to contribute, why don't you go and help one of the Hipsters cross the street or see what the Garglers are up to." Puck said.

"The Warblers." I corrected him.

"Whatever, see what they're doing. We'll carry on without you." Puck continued.

"Fine." I said, I stormed out the room and went to the parking lot to get my car to head to Westerville, maybe the warblers will be nicer to me even though I'm sort of spying.

That's the 1st chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try and write as regularly as possible.


	2. Dalton

Chapter 2: Dalton

Here's the 2nd instalment, please feel free to review as before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song in this chapter.

Kurt's POV

After a 90 minute drive, I arrived at Dalton Academy. It was a very grand and posh looking building, nothing like McKinley. When I got in, I saw lots of boys all wearing blue blazers and blue and red ties, I stuck out like a sore thumb. They were all rushing in the same direction, I had no idea what was going on!

"Excuse me." I asked. A boy with immaculately gelled hair and beautiful hazel eyes turned around. I don't think I've seen someone so beautiful in my entire life.

"Hi, I'm new here." I continued.

"My name's Blaine." He said.

"Kurt." I replied. We shook hands. When our hands touched, I felt good for the first time in a while.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Warblers! We give impromptu performances in the senior commons, it kind of shuts the school down for a while." He replied.

"Wait, Glee club here's sort of cool?" I asked, shocked, I get nothing but abuse from being in Glee club.

"The warblers are like rockstars!" Blaine exclaimed, "Come on, I know a shortcut." He offered me his hand and I took it. We ran down a long corridor before we reached the common room.

"If you'll excuse me." He said. Blaine then started to sing.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

When they finished singing, I couldn't stop smiling and clapping. His voice was so dreamy. I think I'm in love.

"So, what did you think?" Blaine asked me. I had to snap myself out of my little daydream.

"I think we have some serious competition. That was amazing." I replied.

"Do you want to get some coffee Kurt?" Blaine asked me.

"Yeah, ok." I replied.

When we arrived at the Dalton café, Blaine was joined by 2 other members of the warblers. I found it strange that no one was being mean to me for spying.

"This is Wes & David. They are head of the council. We don't have a teacher in charge." Blaine said.

"This is strange. Usually one would get beaten up for spying, yet you're buying me coffee." I asked, intrigued.

"We're not going to beat you up." Wes said.

"You were a terrible spy, but we don't mind, we found it kind of, endearing." David said.

"I don't think spying's the reason you came." Blaine said.

I chuckled. "Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked, "Are you all gay?" They laughed.

"I am, but Wes and David have girlfriends." Blaine said.

_I'm in love with him and he's gay, I'd call that progress_. I thought.

"Wes, David, would you excuse us for a minute?" Blaine asked. They left the room.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." Wes said.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked me.

"I don't know. iIt's just I've never been fully accepted at my school. People make jokes, they ignore my ideas in Glee, I wish people would fully listen to me. I'm the only out kid at my school." I replied.

"I'd love to tell you to enrol here because everyone's treated as an equal as we have a zero tolerance no bullying policy but tuition's kind of steep so I know that's not an option for everyone. If you'd ever like to talk, ring me or text me." Blaine said. He gave me a bit of paper with his number on it.

"I'm really sorry Kurt but I've got to go. I'll see you." He continued.

"Bye." I replied.


	3. At The Lima Bean

At The Lima Bean

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Kurt's POV

March 18th: Today may have been the best day of my life. Blaine Anderson, even writing his name makes me feel good inside. He sings like a dream and he's the first person I can actually relate to and express who I really am. I have no idea if he likes me back, we've only known each other for a week or so. All I know is that I'm head over heels in love.

I finished writing in my journal. If this got in the wrong hands, I'd die. Suddenly, my phone beeped.

_Hi Kurt, do you want to meet up, have some coffee at the Lima Bean? I have a surprise for you __ - Blaine_

Ooh, I wonder what the surprise is! I quickly replied.

_I'd love to, I'll meet you there at 5 – Kurt_

I said 5 because that gives me an hour to get ready. I know that sounds like a long time but I want to dress to impress and I always try to look my best, no matter the occasion.

I got to the Lima Bean at 4:55. Blaine came in at 5 on the dot, cute as ever.

"Hi Blaine!" I said, joyfully.

"Hey Kurt!" he replied.

"Next please." The barista said.

"I'll have a grande non fat mocha please." I said.

"A medium drip for me please." Blaine said.

"That'll be $8.40 please." The barista said.

I went to give some money but Blaine stopped me.

"Don't worry, dummy, it's on me." Blaine said.

"Keep the change." He continued whilst smiling at the barista. He has a beautiful smile.

We went to sit down at the nearest available table.

"Soo, Blaine Warbler, what's the surprise?" I asked, intrigued.

"I've got us tickets to Rent at the Lima Community Theatre!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I love Rent!" I replied, excitedly.

We spent the next hour or so talking about music, celebrities, films and musicals. I found out that Blaine loves P!nk and Katy Perry. That's something I didn't expect. He's so intriguing, it's so cool!

"Katy Perry, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, her songs are genius. My favourite one has to be Last Friday Night. The music video is crazy! Imagine if you ended up at a party like that! It was probably fun to film though." Blaine explained.

"The music video's great." I replied.

"You're really cool Kurt." Blaine said. I just smiled in awe.

"Thanks, so are you." I replied. I wanted to say, you're the most amazing person in the whole wide world and I'm in love with you but I think it's a bit too soon for that.

"I've gotta go now, I have an evening warbler practice. Do you want to go to Breadstix before the show?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, shall we meet at 6?" I asked.

"Ok, see ya Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Bye." I said.

When I got home from the Lima Bean, I wrote some more in my journal.

March 18th: Blaine is such a gentleman and he's really funny. I would have never have guessed Katy Perry. I really hope he likes me back because I've never felt like this before about someone.

That's chapter 3! Sorry they're quite short chapters. I can't believe I already have 7 followers, 3 favourites and 1 review, I'm over the moon, thanks guys! There's more stuff coming soon.


	4. A Blossoming Friendship,Long Time no See

Here's the 4th chapter of the secret's out. Happy new year Gleeks! That's for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 4: A Blossoming Friendship, Long Time no See

Kurt's POV  


For the first time in a while, I actually felt happy and good about something. I'd been feeling lonely a lot but now I had a friend like Blaine, things were looking good. Today in Glee Club the girls were performing their mash up. I was sort of listening. I say sort of, I was texting Blaine during the performance. They were doing a mash up of Karmin's Brokenhearted and Katy Perry's Part of Me. When I heard Part of Me, all I could think about was Blaine, because he loves Katy Perry.

(AN: Kurt: normal Blaine: Bold)

Hey Blaine, how are you?  
**Ok, I'm in warbler practice, having to listen to Wes and David argue about which song I'm singing. I'm not even listening, it seems to happen every time during a song selection.  
**Oh ok. I'm in glee rehearsal too, listening to a mash up of Brokenhearted and Part Of Me.  
**I love Part of Me!**  
I never would have guessed =P  
**So, are you still ok for tonight? Breadstix 6?**  
Yep, see you there.

Once I'd sent that last text, I realised glee club was over and everyone was heading out. I caught up with Mercedes, I haven't spoken to her in a while.

"Hey, wait up Mercedes!" I said.  
"Hey Kurt, you still on for bowling tonight?" She asked.  
Darn, I'd completely forgotten.  
"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. Blaine got us tickets to Rent. " I explained.  
"Blaine?" Mercedes asked.  
"He's a guy I met at Dalton. He's really nice and I really like him." I replied.  
"Be careful Kurt, remember what happened when Rachel became friends with Jesse and he betrayed her and she ended up with egg on her head!" Mercedes reminded me.  
"Blaine wouldn't do that to me. He's nothing like Jesse. I trust him." I replied.  
"Ok then, but be careful. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Mercedes replied.

I got home from school at about 4:30 and spent most of that time getting ready to go to Breadstix. I got to Breadstix at the same time Blaine did.  
"Hey Blaine!" I said cheerfully.  
"Hi Kurt!" He replied. We were greeted by a very smiley lady.  
"Table for two?" She asked.  
"Yes please." Blaine said. She took us to our table. Once we'd ordered, I told Blaine about how crazy the New Directions were. All the love triangles, the breakups and being in a mattress commercial. Whilst we were talking, I noticed a familiar face and he was wearing a Dalton blazer.

"Blaine, do you know who that is?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's Sebastian Smythe, he's in the warblers. Do you know him?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah I do. Oh my God, I can't believe he's in Lima!" I replied. Blaine looked confused.  
"You see, I used to live in Chicago, so did Sebastian. We went to the same middle school, he was always really mean to me." I continued. Oh God, he's coming over.  
"Hey Blaine." Sebastian said.  
"Alright Sebastian." Blaine replied. I really hope he doesn't recognise me.  
"Kurt Hummel, is it you? Long time no see buddy!" Sebastian said.  
"Hi buddy." I said sarcastically. I really don't like him.  
"What are you guys up to then, you on a date?" He asked.  
I really wish it was, but it's not. I thought.  
"No, we're just friends. We're seeing rent later at the Lima community theatre." I replied.  
"No way, so am I!" Sebastian said.  
OH. NO.  
"Yay." I said sarcastically. I can't believe this is actually happening.  
"I'm just heading to the restroom guys." Blaine said.

When Blaine left, Sebastian turned back into the obnoxious person he was in middle school.  
"Listen squirt, I know you like Blaine." Sebastian said.  
"What?" I replied.  
"I've been watching you, smiling at him, laughing at all his jokes, even the unfunny ones. He's too good for you. You have no chance, with your gay face and girl clothes." He said.  
"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.  
"You're going to lose at sectionals. The warblers are going to win and I'll have Blaine to call my own and we'll take nationals and you'll be alone and a loser like you are now." Sebastian said. I just sat, gobsmacked. Who knew someone could be so mean and arrogant. Luckily, Blaine came back.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked.  
"Oh, just this and that." I lied.  
"Well, I'll see you guys later." Sebastian said.  
Once Sebastian had left, the waitress came back with the bill. I offered to split the bill but Blaine insisted on paying. Such a gentleman.  
"Are you two together?" The waitress asked. I blushed. Blaine then said: "No, we're just friends." Blaine replied.  
"We'll I think you'd make an adorable couple." she replied.

We then left Breadstix and headed to the theatre.

That's the end of chapter 4. I hope you liked it. If you think Sebastian's too mean (I think I may have gone overboard) or you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to tell m I know the mashup the girls did in the chapter wouldn't probably work but I love Brokenhearted and I had to put Katy Perry in there. Chapter 5 will be up ASAP.


	5. Weird & Wonderful

Chapter 5: Weird and wonderful

Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Please review, follow and favourite if you like my story. Thanks for taking an interest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did, there would be more adorable Klaine moments and duets and Fabrevans would still be canon!

Kurt's POV

Blaine and I were in his car on the way back from the theatre. It was a great evening out, I mean, the play was great but Sebastian was sat in the row behind us and kept butting in to our conversation and making random, pointless obnoxious comments. He's SUCH a jerk.

"That was funny, what the waitress said." I said to Blaine.  
"Oh yeah, about me and you being together. Weird." Blaine said and then he laughed nervously. There was a slightly awkward silence between us.  
"Thanks for giving me a lift home by the way." I said to break the tension.  
"Oh it's no biggie." Blaine cheerfully replied. He then smiled at me. I love it when he smiles. I was snapped out of my smitten trance when we arrived at my house.  
"I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine said.  
"Thanks for taking me. It was great fun." I replied.  
"It was. See ya!" Blaine said. He then drove away.

Blaine's POV: Why did I say 'weird'? What is wrong with me?

Kurt's POV

When I got into the house, I went into the living room to say hi to my dad who was watching football.  
"Hey dad." I said.  
"Alright son. How was Wicked?" He asked.  
"Rent was great." I replied.  
I then went up to my room to write in my journal.

March 19th: I can't believe that waitress at Breadstix thought Blaine and I would make a cute couple! I'd be honoured to be Blaine's boyfriend, but dreamboat guys like him usually don't go for porcelain faced guys like me. Blaine's so perfect. He's talented, handsome, polite, smart, funny, handsome, friendly... I could go on. Oops, I put handsome twice, oh well, Blaine's super handsome. I really don't know if he likes me back though. When I brought up that waitress' comment, he said it was weird.

The next day in Glee Club, I had to listen to Finn and Rachel sing Old & Crazy. Blaine and I would sing it way better than them. Whilst they were singing, I got a text from Blaine.

Got a rumbling stomach and I'd love it if my fabulous friend would accompany to solve this problem. I was thinking pizza. - Blaine

Without much thought (wasn't necessary) I texted back yes.

Once glee club had finished, Mercedes came up to me.  
"Hey Kurt, what are you doing tonight? Wanna hang out?" She asked me.  
"I'm sorry, I can't, I'm going out for pizza with Blaine." I replied.  
"Are you two going out because you seem to be hanging out A LOT." she asked. I blushed.  
"No we're just friends." I said. I paused. "Can you keep a secret?" I continued. Mercedes nodded.  
"I'm head over heels in love with him." I whispered.  
"Well he seems to want to hang out with you a lot. Maybe he too wants to be more than friends." Mercedes suggested.  
"Who knows?" I said whilst shrugging my shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow." I continued.  
"Bye, have fun!" Mercedes said as I walked out of school.

I walked out of school to be greeted by Blaine, cute as ever.  
"Hey Blaine." I said.  
"Hi Kurt!" He replied.  
"So I was thinking, pizza, it's great, but it's kinda boring. I think we should go somewhere a little more out of this world." Blaine continued.  
"Where?" I asked, intrigued.  
"Planet Hollywood." He exclaimed.  
"I've never been there, but it's like 2 hours away. At least let me pay for gas." I offered.  
"It's no problem, because it's for my totally awesome best friend. You're so worth it." Blaine replied. He's so kind.

When we arrived, I was absolutely mind blown by what I saw. It was the coolest restaurant ever. There were loads of movie props and celebrity hand prints and signatures hung up on the walls. I was home.  
"Oh my gaga! It's that Patti LuPone's hand print?" I exclaimed. Blaine chuckled and smiled.

I had another great time with Blaine. It was, without a doubt this best lunch out ever. I can't believe he drove all this way for me. I was so sad when it was time to go.  
"Have you got everything?" Blaine asked as we were leaving.  
Phone, wallet, hair care products. My private journal's on my desk, I think.  
"Yep. Thanks so much for this. It was so much fun. I wish I could live here." I said.  
"It's fine. You deserve it. I really like you Kurt." Blaine replied.  
We stared into each other's eyes for a long two minutes. It was so easy to get lost in those captivating, beautiful hazel eyes. I was just about to say something but something inside stopped me. We then left Planet Hollywood and headed back to Lima.

? POV  
This will come in handy.

CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter should hopefully be coming soon.

If you didn't know what Old and Crazy was, it's the Target Exclusive bonus track on Unorthodox Jukebox (Bruno Mars and Esperanza Spralding) YouTube it, I think it would be a great Klaine duet.

In this fic, I've put in two references. One in this chapter and there's a reason why I talked about the TGIF video in a previous chapter. Does anyone know the answers? Thanks again for reading =)


	6. Misplaced, Mortified

Chapter 6: Misplaced, Mortified

Hey guys! Sorry it's been quite a while since the last chapter. But here's chapter 6 =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Kurt's POV

After a 2 hour drive (which wasn't a problem, get to spend more time with Blaine) arrived at my house.

"Thanks so so much for today. It was amazing!" I cheerfully said.

"No problem at all, I love hanging out with you." Blaine replied.

"I'll see you soon Kurt." Blaine continued. We then hugged and stared into each other's eyes. Yet again I was lost and mesmerised. I fall more and more in love with Blaine every single day.

"Bye." Kurt replied. Blaine then drove off back to Westerville.

"Hey dad!" I said happily as I walked into my house.

"Alright son. You had a good time?" my Dad asked me.

"Yeah, it was brilliant." I replied.

"Glad you had fun." He replied. I then went upstairs to my room. When I got in there, it looked different. My journal wasn't in its usual place, hidden under my bed. I bet Finn's taken it. I walked across the hall and knocked hard on Finn's bedroom door. It took quite a while to get a response, as he was playing Call of Duty on maximum volume. Why does he find killing people fun? Sometimes I wonder why I fancied him.

"Oh, hey Kurt." Finn said when he finally opened the door.

"Have you seen a notebook? It's leather bound and has my initials on the front." I asked frantically.

"No, I haven't. Sorry." Finn replied. He then resumed killing people virtually.

Oh no! I must have left it at Planet Hollywood! I can't go back there now, I can't afford all the gas for my car! Oh no! Maybe Blaine picked it up! What if he read it? He'd find out about my feelings for him! What if he didn't like me back? Our friendship would be destroyed. What if someone else found it who hated me? They could use this information in all sorts of cruel and embarrassing ways. My life is over.

? POV

Well, this is an interesting read. So many personal secrets that I think Kurt wouldn't want anyone to know, especially Blaine. But, that wouldn't be much fun if nobody found out. Let's put this information on the internet. Yes! On the McKinley Facebook page. All of Kurt's little friends will find out his secrets. He'll be so embarrassed that he'll have to leave Ohio. What a shame. Then, Blaine will be mine. Not everyone at that common public school has Facebook, so I need to make sure that everyone, especially Blaine finds out. Blaine will be easy to tell, I'll just put a copy of Kurt's journal on his desk in his dorm. I'll be able to get in McKinley easy. My dad, being a cop has a master key that opens all the doors in the whole of Lima. I'll just 'borrow' it and put copies of Kurt's journal all over the school and then everyone will know. It's time to get photocopying and typing. This will be fun.

Blaine's POV

I was sat in my dorm room, listening to Katy Perry when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sebastian. I have something for you." Sebastian answered.

"Ok. Come in." I replied.

"What do you have for me then?" I asked. He then presented me with an envelope.

"Just read it. I'll see you at Warbler practice. We have to beat the New Directions." Sebastian said. He then left the room.

I've barely thought about Sectionals. It'll be kinda weird competing against Kurt, we're such good friends now, and I'll feel really bad if we win. I hope we draw. That'd be nice. I opened the envelope Sebastian gave me. It was weird, it was a diary entry. It was Kurt's diary entry. I read it. I was shocked. I had no idea Kurt felt that way about me.

Kurt's POV

When I walked into school, everyone was reading the noticeboards. There were loads of posters all over the school, students all crowded around. I had no idea why. Then, Azimio came over to me.

"What do you want, Azimio?" I said.

"He's so talented, polite and handsome isn't he?" Azimio said. I looked confused. And then it hit me. The posters everyone were reading were from my journal.

I ran from wall to wall, tearing down as many as possible, tears streaming down my face. Everyone started to laugh and point at me. This was mortifying. I ran out of school. I checked my Facebook. I had loads of messages and notifications. My journal entries were on Facebook too. Now the whole world knows. My life is truly over.

Well that's chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Mr or Miss ? will be revealed in later chapters. Please review, follow and favourite if you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	7. It's All Over, Until It's Not

Chapter 7: It's all over, until it's not

Hi guys! Sorry it's been ages since the last chapter. I decided to write today because I'm in a good mood, being off school and Come What May round the corner and all the good Klaine stuff we've been getting recently. I loved Just Can't Get Enough =)

Ok, here's chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

Kurt's POV: I feel like I'm going to die. This is possibly the worst day of my life. I can't believe my personal diary has now been broadcasted all over the school and on the internet. It'll be on there forever. Once I got home, I ran upstairs as fast as I could and shut myself in my room and just cried.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" my dad called to me.

"The secret's out, dad. It's all over Facebook." I shouted whilst crying.

Nobody's POV

"Finn, do you have any idea what's going on?" Burt asked his stepson.

"Well, some information about Kurt may have got on the internet and been posted around the entire school." Finn explained.

"Did you post the information, Finn, because if you did…" Burt asked forcefully.

"No, it wasn't me; I have no idea who it was. It was done anonymously on Facebook and when we came into school this morning the posters with the information were posted all over the school. Figgins is investigating the possible break in." Finn replied.

"Will you try talking to Kurt, Finn? You know, brother to brother?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, ok." Finn replied. He then headed upstairs.

Finn knocked on Kurt's door. He could hear faint crying.

"Little brother, please let me in." Finn politely asked.

"Ok." Kurt quietly replied. He then sniffed. It was obvious to Finn he'd be crying a lot.

"My life is over, Finn. Everybody knows. Blaine probably knows. Our friendship is ruined. I never thought I'd meet anyone like Blaine. Now it's all ruined and I'll probably be alone forever." Kurt said.

"You won't be alone forever. You're awesome. Maybe Blaine does like you back, you never know." Finn replied.

"Suppose." Kurt meekly replied.

Finn then left the room.

When Finn got downstairs, the doorbell rang. He went to answer the door.

"Hi." Finn said.

"Hello. Is Kurt in?" the person asked.

"Yeah, why? Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Kurt hasn't been answering his phone and I really needed to speak to him." Blaine explained.

"Wait, you're the Blaine Kurt was talking about in his diary entries. No offence, but I don't think he's up for speaking to people, especially you, he's kind of embarrassed about his feelings." Finn replied.

"Please, what I have to tell him really can't go unsaid." Blaine pleaded.

"Um, ok. But if he gets more upset, it's your fault. He's upstairs, 2nd door to your right." Finn warned.

"Thank you so so much." Blaine exclaimed. Finn stepped aside and Blaine headed upstairs.

Kurt's POV: Finn was just lying to me to make me feel better. There's no chance Blaine would like me back. He's so perfect and amazing and I'm me. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Blaine. Please let me in, Kurt." Blaine politely replied.

"Ok." I replied. What have I got to lose?

When Blaine came in, he sat next to me, he held my hand.

"Kurt, you are the most compassionate, moral, kind, handsome person I've ever met. When I first met you, I didn't think people as beautiful as you actually existed. You really did have me at 'Excuse me'. I feel like I've had to stop myself from doing this since that day at Dalton." Blaine said to me. He then edged ever closer to me. He then kissed me. It was the most magical experience ever. In that moment, everything felt right in the world. He then pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes.

"S-s-so does this mean we're dating now?" I spat out.

"Kurt Hummel, will you grant me the amazing honours of being my boyfriend?" Blaine asked me. I just smiled and we kissed again.

That was definitely my favourite chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to update today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	8. Our Love Is All We Need

Chapter 8: Our Love Is All We Need To Make It Through

I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited and followed, it makes me so happy to know people actually like my story. I have lots of ideas for other fics so hopefully I should have some more uploaded in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song in this chapter!

In The McKinley Courtyard

Kurt's POV

"So, are you excited for Sectionals?" Santana asked me.

"Yeah, but it's going to be weird competing against my boyfriend." I replied, blushing at the thought of my boyfriend. *sigh* It's such a shame he's not here right now.

"Boyfriend?" Santana asked me.

"Yeah, Blaine, the dreamy guy I was writing about in my journal that was posted all around the school. He kissed me! It was the most beautiful and perfect moment of my life." I explained.

"Congratulations, Kurt, I'm really happy for you." Santana said. She then gave me a quick hug. Our short, friendly embrace was rudely interrupted by a nasty boy in a blazer.

"Hey Shaqueera, gay face." Sebastian rudely said.

"Excuse me, blazer boy, who do you think you are, coming to my school, insulting me and Kurt?" Santana shouted back.

"I just came here to give Kurt a little present." Sebastian sneered.

"Don't even try." I heard a voice say. Puck then came out from behind a bush. He had something behind his back.

"Try what, mohawk?" Sebastian shouted.

"Give Kurt the gift that I'm about to give you now." Puck shouted. Suddenly, he revealed what was behind his back: a slushee. He threw the cold, icy, bright red drink right in Sebastian's face. The contents of what Sebastian was holding fell to the ground. He too had a slushee. What has he got against me? Middle school was ages ago.

"My blazer's ruined!" Sebastian complained, dripping in slushee. He was about to leave but Puck stopped in.

"Why don't you stay? Your drive from Westerville can't be a total waste." Puck suggested. Puck guided Sebastian over to the courtyard, in a strangely friendly manner, with the events that had just happened. Santana and I walked over to the courtyard as well.

"Kurt, someone wants to say something to you." Santana said. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" I said, happy, but shocked.

"I just really need to tell you something." Blaine said. He then took my hand. "Kurt, I love you so much, more than anything in this world. Even though we're not at the same school, I just want you to know, that you're not alone." Blaine then kissed me on the cheek and started to sing.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I was speechless. That was beautiful. I can't believe Blaine sang a song to me. I wiped away the tears from my eyes as Blaine came over. We stared into each others eyes and then I kissed him and gave him a massive hug.

"I love you so so much Blaine. You truly are a star." I said, still crying a little.

"I love you too. You're mine. And always will be." Blaine replied.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian. He gave me a really dirty look. Way to ruin the moment! Blaine saw too.

"What's he doing here?" Blaine asked.

"He tried to slushee me and called me gay face." Kurt replied.

"He called you…" Blaine started to ask. Instead of finishing the question, he went over to Sebastian. I quickly followed.

"Look, Sebastian, I know what you've been doing. I figured it'd be you who took Kurt's journal and posted his private information around McKinley and on the internet. Did you really think that would make me want to be with you?" Blaine shouted. He then held my hand.

"Well, YOU'RE WRONG. In fact, it brought us together; I love Kurt, my boyfriend, not you." Blaine continued. I smiled a little.

"I also know that you tried to slushee my boyfriend and called him a mean name. Don't, or you'll have me to deal with. Just leave us alone." Blaine shouted. We then walked away. I stuck my tongue out at Sebastian as myself and Blaine walked away, hand in hand.

Well, that's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it. I know putting Not Alone in was probably really cheesy but that song is flawless. I'd be amazingly happy if it was on Glee. Thanks again for reading =)

FanFicFangirl =D


End file.
